One Heart
by Sammers B
Summary: The band, One Heart, just got back from tour. What adventures await them when they meet the boys of BTR? KendallXOC LoganXOC CarlosXOC
1. Chapter 1

My best friends and I walked through the Palm Woods for the first time in months. We had been on tour across the country, playing our music and getting to know our amazing fans. Our band was called One Heart. It featured me, Samantha though I prefer Sam, on guitar and vocals, my midget, Mariah or Riah on drums, and our best friend Kristina on bass and backup vocals. We were a punk pop band that got our start in New Hampshire.

"Sam!" I was thinking too much and wasn't watching where I was walking. It happened a lot and I was often bruised because of it, but this time I smashed into to a group of people, guys to be exact. They were hot guys too. I knocked all four of them to the ground, me landing on one particularly good looking one too. I heard my friends rush over and the helped me up before helping the guys.

"Hey, I'm so, so, so sorry about that. I wasn't paying any attention. Are you hurt?" My voice was frantic as I stared at the four guys.

"I think we're good. Don't worry about it. A girl who weighs probably 120 pounds isn't gonna do much damage." I blushed. The guy who had spoken was the one I had ended up landing on. "I'm Kendall and these are my friends James, Carlos and Logan." We waved to each of them. "We're in a band, it's called Big Time Rush."

"I'm Sam and these are my best friends, Kristina and Riah. We're also in a band called One Heart. We just got back from tour." The guys all nodded. I looked around, feeling kinda awkward when I saw my sister by the pool. "Hey, I'll talk to you guys later; I need to see my sister." I walked off, leaving Riah and Kristina. They don't really like my sister because she is really stuck up, but she is my family.

She was with her friends, sipping a smoothie by the pool. "Hey Jennifer." She was a brunette, like me, but her hair was super long while mine was really short, but not like a guy. Kinda like a bob cut. She was also super tan, unlike me.

"Sam! You're back! How was tour? I can't believe you got to go before me." She hopped off her chair and hugged me to death. Everyone here thinks she's a she-witch, but she really isn't. Her friends don't really like me though. "You've got to tell me all about it later, okay?" I nodded. She squealed and hugged me again before sitting back down. "Go back with your friends, I love you twin." Yeah, we were opposites, but we were twin sisters, I was older.

I walked back to my friends who were still talking to those guys from earlier. Kristina was twirling her hair and smiling while talking to Logan. Riah was practically screaming in a Carlos' face out of pure excitement. I giggled and looked at James and Kendall who were talking to themselves.

Walking over to them I spoke, "Hey guys." They turned to me and smiled.

"Hey! What label are you on? We're just curious, because it would be pretty cool to go on tour with you and your friends some day." I smiled at Kendall and James. I could tell we'd get along.

"We are on Rocque Records currently. We just switched to his label. I-"

"Sam!" Mariah cut me off by screaming into my ear. I cringed and turned to her, ready to yell back, but she continued to talk at a civil level. "Carlos wants to hear what we sound like, can we show him? Please, please please?" I smiled at her idea.

"Maybe, gimme a second." I turned to Kendall and James, "One sec guys, I'll be right back." I left my friends again, attempting to find a quieter place to use my phone. I called Gustavo, our new producer, to ask him if we could have a concert at the Palm Woods.

The phone rang three times before he actually answered. "Hello? This is Gustavo."

"Hey Gustavo, this is Samantha Treble, I was wondering if One Heart could do a concert here at the Palm Woods?" I crossed the fingers on my left hand, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, do you want to have it tonight or tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I still need to ask Mr. Bitters. I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay Sam, you do that and get back to me. Talk to you soon." I hung up and spun to find Riah, Kristina and the boys behind me. I jumped about three feet and clutched my heart.

"How on Earth were you guys quiet enough to sneak up on me?" They all shrugged before all questioning me at once about the concert. I put both my hands up, like a defense, and they all stopped, thankfully. "I have to ask Bitters, but f he says no I'm sure we could do it at Rocque Records." They nodded and parted for me to walk through.

Bitters was at the front desk, talking to some girl. I waited patiently behind her, ignoring their conversation as to not be an eavesdropper. When she finally left I walked up and Bitters groaned. "You and your band are back in town then. What do you want?" I was taken back a bit. I don't know why he hates us so much.

"Yeah, we were wondering if we could have a homecoming concert here today or tomorrow. You know, by the pool or something." I crossed my fingers by my sides, hoping he would say yes.

"Hm, let me think about that, no! Not in a million years. The music your band makes has no place in the Palm Woods. Have a Palm Woods day." I sighed, defeated and walked away, back to my friends.

"We can't do it here because our music has no place here. Let me call Gustavo back." They nodded and I called Gustavo.

"Well?"

I sighed, time for the dreaded bad news. "He said no, and that our music has no place at the Palm Woods."

"What!" Gustavo screamed into the phone, almost blowing out my eardrum. I cringed, hating loud noises, and sighed. "I'm gonna be right there, just give me a second. He is gonna get a piece of my mind." Gustavo hung up me and I sighed again.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go up to our room. I need to get away for a little bit." I waved my goodbye and headed to the elevator. Our room was on the fourth floor. It was room 4B. I walked in and saw it was exactly how we left it. The living area was a royal purple with black furniture. The kitchen was the same purple with stainless steel appliances and a black marble counter top. Past the living area was a hallway that held our bedrooms. Mine was the second door on the right. I walked in and it was like walking home.

The neon green walls enveloped me and made me feel warm. And my white and black furniture seemed to shout a hello to me. I ran my hands over my black comforter, making my way to my desk. I wrote all my stories on this desk. I sighed, feeling more at peace after just five minutes in my room than I ever did on tour or back home in New Hampshire. I walked back over to my bed and plopped down, suddenly very tired after my long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I must have drifted to sleep because before I knew it, my phone was waking me up. Glancing at it, I saw that Gustavo was calling me, again. He had already called fourteen times. I quickly answered. "Hello?" My voice sounded sleepy.

"It's about time you answered! You're having the concert here at Rocque records in two hours, get here now to get ready. One of my other bands is going to open for you guys." I sighed with relief that the concert was still going to happen. Then again, I'm not surprised. Gustavo would do anything for Riah, after all she was his niece.

"You got it Gustavo, I'm on my way." We hung up and I stood and stretched. My back popped a couple times, and I exited my room. There was a note on my door, it read:

"Sam, we'll meet you at Rocque Records, we are meeting his other project and they are gonna perform with us tonight.

Riah and Kristina"

I rushed out of 4B down to the lobby. I ran into my sister there, she and the other Jennifers were picking on some little girl. "Jennifer!" I shouted to her and stormed to her and her friends. The little girl, seeing that they were distracted, rushed to my side.

"I don't usually do this, but they are scaring me." She clung to my left leg.

"Sam, how nice to see you, you trash." The blond Jennifer, who hated me most, spat at me.

"Me? I'm not the trash; I don't have to feel better about myself by freaking out a ten year old girl. Grow up." The other Jennifers huffed and walked away while my sister walked towards me and the little girl. The girl scuffled further behind me and made me think that my sister was the worst of the three.

"I'm so sorry, if I don't do what they do, they'll kick me out. I'm already on a thin string because I refuse to be mean to you, twin." She had on her best puppy dog face, but I wasn't gonna fall for it. I looked down to the girl below me.

"Was she the meanest? Or was it the blond?" She looked back at me, scared that Jennifer would unleash her wrath if she told the truth. "She won't hurt you again, promise."

"She was, she kept making fun of my brother and his friends, then me, for no reason!" I nodded and faced my sister, who was glaring daggers at the small girl.

"Don't you dare Jennifer! I could knock you into next Tuesday. You better leave this girl and her brother and his friends alone, or I'm coming for you. That goes for the other two Jennifers as well. Oh, and if you on a thin string cause you're nice to me, then be mean, nothing you could say could ever bother me. I don't care." She huffed away. I looked down to the girl again. "I'm Sam, nice to meet you."

"I know who you are; I love your band One Heart. It's my favorite. Well, besides my brothers. I'm Katie." I nodded to her.

"It was great meeting you Katie, but I gotta get to the studio; can I have your number, so you can call me if the Jennifers try anything? I'll give you mine too." We exchanged numbers and I was off to Rocque Records.

I was very late to rehearsal, and Gustavo wasn't happy in the least. "Why were you late?" I cringed.

"I had to help a girl that my sister and her friends were picking on. It was three sixteen year olds against a ten year old, I couldn't just walk away. I'm really sorry Gustavo."

"You're just lucky the dogs needed more work, just tune up your guitar and warm your vocals." I nodded and exited the room to my bands area. I picked up my black and green splatter guitar and started to shred, but it was terribly out of tune, so it sounded terrible. After tuning each string I plugged it into my amp and busted out our song "Josey" on guitar. I didn't want to full on belt it out just yet. After "Josey" I put my guitar down and went on to my vocals. I warmed them up without actually singing any lyrics. I was totally ready for the concert tonight.

"Hey, nice to see you made it." I turned and saw Kendall at the door, leaning against the frame.

"Yeah, I ran into some trouble with my sister at the hotel, so I had to deal with her."

"What happened?"

"Her and her friends were picking on some ten year old girl for no reason." His face grew pale. "What's the matter?"

"Is the girl alright? My sister is at the Palm Woods and she is ten."

"Yeah, she's fine, we exchanged numbers and everything; just in case my sister gave her anymore trouble." He let out a total breath of relief. "So, what are you doing here anyway? Are you Gustavo's other project?"

"Yeah, we're Big Time Rush."

"He calls you dogs? That's kinda weird." Kendall nodded.

"Kinda, but we are pretty used to it by now. Are you excited for the concert tonight? I heard everybody at the Palm Woods is supposed to go." I nodded.

"Its gonna be so cool, this will be our first home concert." Kendall nodded and was about to say something else when Riah and Kristina crashed into his back, sending him sprawled onto the floor.

"Sam! You're here! Let's go get ready, the concert is in 45 minutes." They screamed into my face in perfect unison and dragged me from the room. I turned and saw Kendall picking himself up, and I shouted a sorry and a goodbye.

We entered the large dressing room set for the three of us. There were racks of clothes everywhere. The clothes were arranged by color, so we rushed to each rack, looking for outfits.

I found my perfect outfit in just moments, though Riah did throw the shirt at my face. Riah also found hers in a timely manner. She had the gloves and fedora, and made an outfit off of them. Kristina took the longest. She had to find the perfect vest to go with her shirt, then the perfect beanie. All in all, it was pretty fun to find the clothes. Our tour wardrobes weren't like this. Those wardrobes only consisted of about four outfits each, so we had to wear the same stuff over and over.

Once we finally exited our dressing room, we saw Big Time Rush exiting theirs. Carlos noticed us first and he tackled the one of us that was in front, which just so happened to be me, of course. Carlos tackled me onto my back, my head slamming into the ground. I saw dots and my breathing was heavy because he knocked the air out of me. Grinning, Carlos got up and helped me stand. I groaned, but accepted his hand. The first thing I saw when I was totally up was Kendall's concerned face.

"Are you okay? You're eyes are glazed." I nodded, which was a terrible idea.

"I'll be fine; we have a concert to do!" I jumped around with Riah for a second before Gustavo called for the seven of us. We rushed to his office.

"Okay, dogs, this is One Heart, One Heart, these are the dogs."

"We know Uncle, we've already met." Riah had James and Carlos on either side of her as she talked to her uncle, which ultimately surprised the guys.

"Gustavo, we didn't know you had a niece." Gustavo just nodded.

"I do, alright down to business. The concert is going to be on the roof, which means it can't run too late or be too loud. Got it? Good, go start setting up and starting sound check." Me and the girls nodded, but the guys looked a bit confused. "Oh, right, you dogs haven't had a concert yet, well the ladies are gonna show you what's going on. Now go!" We all charged up the stairs because the elevator didn't make it to the roof. One on the roof us ladies started to set up for Big Time Rush seeing as they were first in the lineup. After showing them what was going to happen during the sound check and what not, it was our turn. For our check, we decided to do one of our favorite songs to perform. It's called "Pressure", our first single. My guitar intro was flawless, as was the rest of the song, and we put our instruments back. All we had to do was make sure that everything was working, because the concert was now in only half an hour.

"How's your head Sam?" Kendall approached me after the song, and I was quite relieved he didn't ask about it.

"Good, the thoughts about the concert have totally gotten rid of any headache, it was strange really. I guess the nerves about the concert were more important than my bruised cranium." I laughed quietly. "What about you? Riah and Kristina made you fall pretty hard." He nodded.

"I'm fine; I was able to put my arms out to catch myself." He smiled lightly at me, "So, that was an awesome song, what's it about?" I mentally groaned, I knew he would ask.

"It's about an old friend. He was supposed to drum for us and Mariah was going to do guitar, but he got into other things and it didn't work out, so Riah pick up drumming and here we are. I would give anything to talk to him though." Kendall nodded.

"At some point we almost lost James, a couple of times actually. But were pulled through it. I think it will all work out." I smiled a thank you.

"Big Time Rush, you're on in five, four, three," the stage woman pointed and the guys all rushed onto the stage. The boys were to do five songs and one with me, then it was our turn. I think there set list was "Big Time Rush", "Famous", "City is Ours", "Halfway There", and "Stuck". I was to sing the song "Count on You" with them, since Jordin Sparks wasn't here to do it herself.

In my personal opinion, the boys sound great and their lyrics are real. I am a fan of Big Time Rush. Kendall rushed to the side of the stage suddenly, to get me as James talked. "Come on Sam, it's time for 'Count on You'." I nodded and allowed myself to be pulled on stage. The guys all hugged me and we started, Kendall cueing the band to start.

The performance went off flawlessly, and the guys were really fun to work with. When Gustavo told me that I was going to sing with them, I didn't think it was going to be that fun.


End file.
